A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Recently, as a smartphone market rapidly becomes huge, the number of users using a smartphone is also rapidly increasing and various functions of a smartphone enable a smartphone to move one step closer to a daily life of the smartphone user.
In particular, among the various functions capable of being performed by a smartphone, a function most relevant to a daily life of a user may correspond to a memo function. Hence, it is required to have a method capable of easily approaching the memo function and efficiently managing the memo function. In more particular, it is required to have a method capable of more conveniently and quickly inputting a memo in an environment in which a video is playing and efficiently managing in relation to the video.